She's Perfect,
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: 5x07 alternate ending. AU. Was gonna be an one-shot, but it's not anymore. What happens when Eddie catches wind of the baby who could possibly be in foster care for many years? Janko. (Obviously) My first Blue Bloods fic. Go easy I beg of you.
1. Chapter 1

_At_ _the_ _Sunday_ _dinner_.

"That case I was working last week, the one with the baby, we found the dad." Danny said. "He shot himself. The baby is in the foster system now. The social worker said she could be in there for two years."

"One of the many sides to the job." Frank replied.

"That's awful." Nicky chimed in.

"Her earliest memories will be in the foster system." Jamie said.

As family dinner wrapped up and everyone went to their respective houses Jamie was still thinking about the baby.

* * *

 _Monday_ _Evening_ _on_ _tour_

"What's on your mind, partner?" Eddie noticed that Jamie was thinking more than usual. When Jamie said nothing Eddie spoke again, "Reagan, hello?"

"Sorry what?" Jamie said turning to her.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him.

"It's a long story, and it's no big deal." He replies, not wanting to go into detail.

"Tour ends in 20 minutes. Want to get dinner?" She knew she could get him to talk, even if it wasn't while they were on duty.

"I could eat." He told her.

* * *

Jamie was getting dressed in the locker room when he heard a small knock. "Why do you always come in here?" He asked her.

"Something about seeing you shirtless," She smiled at him, and he glared. "Where are we going?"

"Your pick."

"You always complain about my pick." She said sounding slightly shocked that he was letting her pick. "Let's go to that mexican place in 9th street."

"Why not a bar? You always pick a bar."

"Come on, margaritas and nachos." She really just wanted a quieter setting. Somewhere he'd actually talk.

* * *

"You wanna tell me what was on your mind today?" Eddie asked Jamie while digging into her nachos supreme.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Nothing my ass, Reagan, you were distracted the whole tour, and that'll get one of us killed. If you won't talk to me about it you better talk to someone, because you're not going to be the reason I die."

"It's just a case." He was slightly giving in.

"What case?"

"One of Danny's."

"Why do you care so much about one of Danny's cases?"

"Because, there's a little girl, barely a year old, who lost both of her parents. The social worker said that it could be two years until someone adopts her. Until then, she'll just go from foster house to foster house."

"That's awful, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 _Tuesday_ _Morning_ _on_ _tour_

"Damnit, Reagan." Eddie said suddenly while walking down the street.

"What'd I do now." Jamie asked her.

"Got me thinking about that case. Why'd you tell me about it?"

He scoffed, "You made me."

"Yeah, well, now I can't stop. I wanna see the kid."

"Eddie, that's only going to make you more attached."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Will you come with me, please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"This is a bad idea."

"That's not a 'no', so is it a 'yes'?"

He thought for a moment before sighing, "I'll go with you,"

Eddie interrupted him, "Thank you!"

"But I will not see her. I can't get more attached."

"Jamie…"

"Eddie, I can't do it. I'm having enough trouble staying out of it as it is."

* * *

"This is the place. Danny made some calls and she ended up here."

As Eddie walked into a room she saw the small child in a crib. She'd always had a soft-spot for children and this one was no exception.

She walked up to the cradle and picked her up. "Hi, little girl." She cooed. The small child babbled as Eddie rocked her back and forth, cooing at her and admiring her.

The meager girl started crying and a social worker let Eddie give her a bottle. Eddie sat in a rocking chair rocking the small girl as she slowly drifted to sleep. Eddie pulled out her phone and texted Jamie.

Come here.

She got a reply almost immediately.

I told you I'm not coming in.

She rolled her eyes and typed her reply.

Just, please. I need you.

Jamie quietly walked into the room to find one of the most perfect scene in front of him. Eddie was in a rocking chair looking down at a sleeping baby in her arms. "What did you need." He whispered.

"Look how perfect she is." She smiled.

"I told you." He rolled his eyes as he saw hers, full of love. "Let me take her." He took the child from her arms and set it back in the crib. "Come out here and talk to me for a moment."

They walked out the door into a hallway. "I wish I could hold her forever." Eddie said.

"Eddie, you're too attached. She'll be adopted soon and you won't be able to see her ever again."

Eddie knew she was going partially insane for thinking this, but said it anyways,"What if I adopted her?"

"Are you nuts?" Jamie thought he was hearing something wrong. "You work nights and days, you don't have a real schedule, whenever you're not working you're with me, drinking. Not to mention our lives are constantly on the line."

"I know, it's insane, but I can't just let her stay here."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I'll quit the job if I have to."

"Ok, Eddie, this is a living being, this isn't like a plant or even a cat, this is a living, breathing human. You know as well as I do you're not ready for a kid."

A realization set within Eddie, she wasn't ready, but she still couldn't just leave her. "What if I just fostered her? Until someone adopted her."

"That I might let you do."

"I wanna do it."

"You're uncontrollable, Janko."

Eddie was able to tale the little girl home that night, since she was considered an outstanding member of the community and had a Reagan recommendation. She'd have her foster license in less than a month, probably less than two weeks if Jamie had Erin and Frank make a recommendation.

Eddie took the small girl and put her in her carseat. "Ah, I have nothing for babies!" Eddie realized that she'd have to go to a store.

"Not so easy being a parent, now is it?" Jamie teased.

"Very funny, can you come with me to Target?"

"Yes. I'll go with you to Target, I'll also drive you home, and if you want I'll stay the night."

"Woah there cowboy, I can hold my own." She said with a small smile.

"That's what you think, but babies are a lot harder to deal with than perps on the street."

"Wow, thanks." She rolled her eyes as she looked at the small girl. "Her name's Maya, did I tell you that?"

"No, but it's a pretty name."

* * *

Eddie and Jamie walked around Target buying stuff for the little girl: a crib, bottles, blankets, outfits, teething rings, some toys, a stroller, etc.

Jamie saw diapers in the corner of his eye and picked up a jumbo pack. "You'll need these trust me."

"I forgot they don't come potty trained."

Jamie blatantly laughed at Eddie as reality set in.

As they checked out Eddie realized how expensive babies are. It racked up to just under 1k "Ow." She said as she pulled out her credit card.

Jamie also pulled out his wallet and pulled out his credit card. "Put 400 on me." He told the cashier.

"Jamie, this isn't your problem."

"No, but we're partners, your mess is my mess."

The young cashier smiled at them, "You three make a really cute family."

"We're not- It's complicated." Eddie said.

At the same time, Jamie simply just smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

At Eddie's apartment, Jamie was putting the crib together while Eddie cleared out her second bedroom. "Need any help?" Eddie asked Jamie.

"No, I've got it. What was in that bedroom?"

"Old, childhood boxes and a dresser I kept in there." She replied

"Finished." Jamie said as he screwed in the last screw to crib.

"Nice work, Reagan. Now I remember why we keep you around."

"It's a specialty." Jamie picked Maya up off the ground where she was crawling around and held her to him. "I built that all for you. You better be thankful."

* * *

They had finally got Maya put to bed and settled into her new room, and were sitting on the couch talking.

"I'm so hungry." Eddie said.

Jamie checked his watch it was 19:30 and Eddie hadn't eaten since lunch. "I'll run out and get take out. I'll be back."

Jamie was soon back with the take out and let himself in as to not wake the baby. He walked in to see Eddie on the couch a glass of wine in one hand and her gun in the other pointed towards the door. "I surrender." He said walking in.

"Can never be to sure." Eddie replied.

Jamie brought the food to the coffee table and they dug in. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Can you?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I appreciate all reviews more than you could ever know. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Little Maya only woke up twice during the night. The first time, Eddie changed her diaper and she was fine. The second time, Eddie had to feed her, Jamie helped out and made the bottle, he also rocked the child to sleep while Eddie was supposed to go back to bed. She didn't go back to be though, she stood in the doorway and watched Jamie rosk the little girl. 'Your attached too.' She thought to herself as she walked into her room.

The door to her room slowly creaked open and Jamie popped his head into the door. "She's asleep." He whispered.

"Thank you. Come here." She replied.

He walked into the room and she patted the side of her bed. Jamie sat down next to her and sat staring at her. "What?" He asked her.

"You're gonna need a new partner." She let out a small laugh.

"I have 17 vacation days saved up. I might just go to Hawaii."

"Please, you have taken one vacation in all the time I've known you and that was with all of you."

"Who is 'all of you.'" Jamie asked amused.

"Your whole family." She replied.

"How much time will you take off?"

"I think a month."

"I really will have to get a new partner, but whenever you need me, I'll be here. I'll take a vacation day." He pulled her to him and she leaned against his shoulder.

"That means a lot, but like I said this is my problem. I got myself into this, I can get out."

"And like I said, we're partners. Get some sleep, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Wait." She said suddenly. Jamie paused and looked down at her, "Will you stay here?"

"Yeah. I'll stay, for as long as you need me." He kisses the top of her head, and rests his head on her's. He fell asleep like that.

When he woke up in the morning, neither of them had moved, except Eddie had put her hand on his chest, right over his heart.

With the hand that Jamie had draped across her shoulder he played with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from behind her ear.

Just from being so close to her he could smell her. Purely her, it was Jamie's favorite smell, the only word he could even use to describe it was utopian. So perfect it was almost unreal, except it wasn't. She was sleeping in his arms while he was playing with a strand of hair.

Jamie heard Maya fussing and almost didn't move, afraid if he did it'd all go away, but he lightly cradled Eddie's head, careful not to wake her, and set her head on a pillow. He then went to the small, second bedroom and picked up Maya.

"Hi, baby, hi." Jamie mewed at the small girl. "You need a diaper change." Jamie changed her diaper in put her in a new fresh outfit. Jamie made Maya a bottle, but she didn't drink it.

When Eddie woke up Jamie was no longer by her side. She quickly used the restroom and brushed her teeth before walking into her living room. She saw Jamie on his stomach propped up on his elbows making funny faces at Maya, Maya was giggling and grabbing at Jamie's face.

Eddie let out a laugh while propped up on the doorway, "Look at that, Jamie Reagan on the ground playing with a baby." She pulled out her phone and took a photo.

""Hey, you show that to anyone at the precinct you're dead meat." Jamie looked her over. She was seductively leaning against a wall in a matching set of pyjamas. The shorts were incredibly short and showed off her legs and the top was a simple t-shirt, they were gray with a floral design on them.

"Girls love guys who play with babies." Eddie replies smiling and walking towards him.

Eddie layed down on the floor as Jamie spoke, "The whole precinct already thinks we're sleeping together. You going around showing a picture of me rolling around with _your_ foster kid won't help, especially when I'm only wearing joggers."

"You're very funny, Reagan, and technically, we did sleep together." She looked at him and their faces were so close their noses were practically touching.

"My dad knows that we both need some personal time. I'm going to his office to tell him more about it. Other than that, I probably won't tell my family just yet." Jamie changed the subject.

"Ok, I get that." She told him.

"I changed her diaper and tried to feed her about half an hour ago, but she wouldn't eat." Jamie caught her up on everything. "Can I grab a quick shower?"

"Yeah. I have dude stuff under my bathroom sink." She replied.

"'Dude stuff'? What does that even mean?" He asked her.

"I don't want my boyfriends using my nice, girl shampoo and body scrub. I also don't want them smelling, so I keep axe and stuff in my bathroom sink." She answered. "Just go shower, you need it."

"Hey, I wouldn't talk, Shorty." He said walking towards the apartment door and pointing towards her.

"Uh, rude. Where are you going?"

"To get my go bag I have clothes in there."

"Ahh." She replied. She had to admit that something about Jamie Reagan in her shower got her bothered.

* * *

Frank's Office

"Commissioner." Jamie greeted his dad.

"Please, why are both you and Officer Janko applying for leave?" He asked Jamie.

"Eddie made an impromptu decision, and I'm her partner. She may be in over her head, but I'm not going to let her drown."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did Officer Janko get herself into?" Frank loooked at his son.

"She's a foster parent, to the little girl from Danny's case, she names her Maya." A smile spread across Jamie's face as he remembered what he saw when he walked into the room after Eddie begged him to yesterday afternoon.

"I see, so she needs FMLA?" Frank knew that Jamie would be by her side for most of this.

"Yeah, she said she wants to take at least a month, I have 17 days of leave that through the next month I want to take off if she needs me to."

"Why would she need you to take time off?"

"She's just trying to be a good person, but you know as well as I do that she's not ready for a kid,"

"And you are, Jamie?" Frank started to raise his voice. He knew Jamie had feelings for Officer Jenko, but never expected this.

"No, but it'll be a lot easier for her if I can help her out. If she needs a day to shop for groceries or just to get out of the house, just while Maya is still getting settled."

Frank let out a sigh, "I want both of you back in the field in at most a month and a half."

"Yes, sir. One other thing,"

"What is it?" Frank looked at his son.

"I would never ask you for a favor, you know that," Frank nodded. "but Eddie needs a favor. Will you give her a recommendation, as an official foster parent? Her license is temporary right now, and if it expires before her official gets approved, and if that girl gets taken away from her she'll be crushed? Please?"

"Officer Janko is an outstanding member of the community, and has served NYPD well. I will put in my recomendation." Frank stood to shake his son's hand.

"Thank you, Commissioner." Jamie shook his dad's hand and left his office.

* * *

Knock-knock-knock "Hey, Girl Scout, it's me." Jamie shouted.

"Come in. I'm just changing her diaper." Eddie shouted back.

When Jamie came in he had a bag from the local grocery store in his hand. "Watcha got?" She asked him.

"I realized that Maya is old enough to be eating baby food, then I realized Eddie is old enough to not eat only junk food, so I went to the market and picked up food for both of you." He started putting away his purchases.

"You saying I need to diet, Eagle Scout?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Later that night.

"Will you two be ok for the night?" He asked Eddie.

"I'll hold down the fort. Plus, if we get bored we can paint our nails and gossip about guys shirtless." She smiled at his own joke.

"Am I on that list of guys?" He asked her a smile of his own on his face.

"You are a guy. But, hey, on a serious note, thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." Jamie pulled Eddie into a hug and murmured in her ear, "Goodnight, Girl Scout."

"Night, Reagan," her talking was muffled by his shirt.

Jamie walked out of Eddie's apartment, but he didn't leave completely. He slept in his car, just in case Eddie or Maya needed him.

* * *

2 weeks later.

Eddie was in the shower while Jamie was taking care of Maya. As Eddie got out, she wrapped her hair in a towel and tightly wrapped a towel around her body. Jamie was great, but he tended to be forgetful, and she needed to make sure he was putting Maya down for a nap. She thought about getting dressed, but then she remember it was Jamie. She could be naked in front of Jamie and he'd still respect her.

Eddie walked down the hallway to the second bedroom, where she saw Jamie, sitting in a rocking chair, reading to Maya. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

A smile that could outshine the whole sunshine state spread across Eddie's face as a tear also slipped down her cheek. Jamie was reading the last line of the book when Eddie was pulled out of her thoughts. "'I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my mommy you'll be.' You better treat Eddie like that." He whispered to the sleeping child.

Eddie was about to start sobbing at the sight infront of her and must have made her presence clear, because he was staring up at her. "Wow, Shorty, getting all emotional on us?"

"Shut up, and stop being such a flirt. Especially, in front of my daughter." Eddie realized what she said as soon as she said it.

Jamie walked up to Eddie, and put his left hand on the small of her back. He bent down to her left ear and whispered in it, "Officer Janko, you're getting attached."

Eddie looked up at him, and the only other time he had been this close was almost a year ago, when they kissed. Him calling her 'Officer Janko,' didn't help. "I know I can't save every puppy in the pound, but what if I saved just this one."

"Officer Janko, you and I both know that I'm not your boss. No matter how much I want to be." His voice sounded deep as he whispered into her ear.

She squirmed out of his arms as she realized what he was doing, "Now you really are being a flirt." She said as she slapped his bicep.

She turned to walk towards her room and Jamie called after her, "You know you liked it."

"I'm changing in here, If you're so sure follow me." Eddie replied knowing that even if it took every bone in his body he wouldn't follow her, because that's who he was. He treated women with respect, and would never think about taking advantages of their bodies. She heard Jamie laughing as she closed the door.

* * *

1 week later

*Over the phone*

"Please, Reagan, I go back to work in a week and I still don't have a nanny." Eddie begged.

"You've had almost a month off, how do you not have a nanny?"

"I see the bad things everyday. I don't want Maya to get hurt, and no one seems good enough." She felt defeated and like she'd never find a nanny. "I just need you for one day of interviews. Take Wednesday off, please."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do, but Sarge won't be happy with a two days notice."

"I know that, just please try."

"I will. I gotta go, Shorty, before I'm really on Sarge's bad list."

"Bye, Boy Scout." She replied.

"Goodbye, Eddie."

*Off the phone.*

"Was that the girlfriend?" A fellow officer asked Jamie.

"No, Lew, in fact, it was Officer Janko." Jamie answered.

"That's weird, I could have sworn you said 'no.'"

"Very funny, she just has some personal issues."

"I'm sure you're very helpful with relieving all of her stress at the end of the day."

Jamie was practically fuming; he slammed his locker shut. "You don't know her, and you don't know her issue, nor do you need to. What you do need to know is that it's none of your buisness, but there's nothing between us. I'm her partner, and I'm there for her when she needs it. I've got her back, and if that means I'm sleeping with her than keep believing whatever it is you're believing, but don't talk to Eddie or I about it."

The fellow officer backed off and left the locker room. Jamie sent a quick text.

Eddie was sitting on the ground with Maya when she got a text:

From Boy Scout: _Lew heard our conversation and thinks we're sleeping together._

He wasn't even out of the locker room when he got another text:

From Shorty: _Surprise, surprise._

He sent his reply.

Eddie checked her phone to find another text from Jamie:

From Boy Scout: _I'm going to talk to Sarge now. You better hope he doesn't get mad at me._

To Boy Scout: _Renzulli_ _loves_ _you_. _Calm_ _down_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eddie's_ _apartment_

 _Knock_ _-_ _knock_ _-_ _knock_ Jamie knocked on the door to Eddie's apartment, he'd usually let himself in, but he had food in his hand and couldn't grab his key. "Eddie, it's me."

"Why can't you let yourself in…" she complained as she opened the door. "Veselka's, you sure do know the way to my heart Jamie Reagan." Veselka is an Ukrainian breakfast joint that Eddie absolutely loved, and Jamie had a big bag of it,

Eddie was holding Maya and Jamie bent down and placed a kiss on Maya's head, "Hi, girlie." Jamie said as he walked in the door and put the food on her table.

"Hey, where's mine?" Eddie said joking.

Jamie walked over and kissed the top of Eddie's head, "Hi, Shorty." Eddie glared at him and Jamie smiled at her, "I didn't know what you'd want so I got a lot."

"Good, I'm starving." Eddie told him.

"Well, there's a surprise." He rolled his eyes and she smacked him. "That's a bad influence for Maya."

"Nah, teaches her to be tough." Eddie set Maya in her highchair, and started to grab an egg to scramble for Maya.

"I got her an egg." Jamie pulled out a take out box and dumped the scrambled eggs onto her tray.

"Thank you. You're the best." Eddie grabbed half a banana and sliced it up, she put the sliced up half and put it on Maya's tray. "Say 'Ah.'" She told Jamie.

Jamie was taking the food out of the bag, "What?"

"Open your mouth."

"Bossy." He said, but he complied. Eddie gave him the rest of the banana leaving about half of it out of his mouth. "I don't want this." He tried to say, but struggled because of the banana.

"Fine." She said. Eddie stood on her tippy toes and grabbed the banana that was still hanging out of his mouth and ate it. "Eat the rest." She told him.

"I got a smoked salmon bagel, an omelette, blintzes, homemade granola and muffins, yogurt, fruit, and with some persuading and some badge showing, a brunch pierogi."

"You know the way to my heart, Reagan."

He scoffed, "It's not that hard. The pathway is paved with food."

"You're so funny. Pass me a blintzes and the brunch pierogi." Jamie handed her her food and she dug in.

"Here, eat some fruit. It's good for you." He said pushing the fruit towards her.

He had finished his smoked salmon bagel and was eating blintzes. "I think I went overboard. We're still gonna have an omelette, muffins, fruit, and granola."

"Good, I'll have leftovers." Eddie smiled.

Maya had finished her breakfast and had started squirming in her highchair. "Mama." She babbled reaching for Eddie.

Eddie jumped to her feet and grabbed Jamie's arm to gesture for him to stand up. "Did you hear her?" She was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Was that her first word?" Jamie asked her.

"Yes, dumbass, and it was mama, and it was directed towards me." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jamie returned the hug and lifted her slightly off the ground. "She actually called me mama!" She beamed.

"Eddie, why don't you grab Maya then come sit down with me."

"What is it, partner?" Eddie grabbed Maya and sat down with Jamie.

He looked at her and Maya, two of the people he cared most about in the world. "Eddie, I need you to hear me out until I'm done," She nodded. "I know you're getting attached to Maya, but I'm telling you right now that when someone does want to adopt her it's gonna be really hard for you to let her go."

"Are you done?" She asked weakly, Jamie could tell she was almost in tears. Jamie nodded and Eddie continued, "I know, it's just, how could I not fall in love with her. Look at her face, it's crowning. The moment I looked at her I was in love with her, and that will never change."

"Ok, just as long as you know she can't stay with you forever."

"I know." Her words were barely audible, but were interrupted by knocks at the door.

They walked to the door together, and before answering Eddie turned to him. "Do I look like a mess?"

"Just let me," He rested his palm on her cheek as he wiped away a tear. "there, good as new."

They opened the door to reveal a young woman looking to be no older than 25. "Hi, you must me Mr. and Mrs. Janko. It's so nice to finally meet you." She extended her hand to shake both of theirs,

"Actually we're just friends." Jamie told the young woman.

"This is Officer Reagan, he'll be helping me choose the proper care for Maya."

"I'm so sorry, thank you for your service."

They interviewed her and 3 other potential nannies before the last one of the day. The second one clearly just wanted board and the money, the third one was very strict and by the book, Eddie could tell she was judging the, the whole time, the fourth was one of those people who are gluten free and exercise atleast an hour a day and watched their sugar intake, something about him sat wrong with Eddie. This girl was older, and as soon as the words "Officer Reagan" came out of Eddie's mouth she had one foot out the door.

At one point during the interview Eddie turned towards Jamie, "Officer Reagan, don't you have a shift soon I wouldn't want you to be late." She leaned into Jamie's ear and whispered, "Go put on your uniform and make sure you're carrying."

"I should go get changed. I'll be back." With that he walked to his car, grabbed his uniform and weapon and headed back up to her apartment. He changed in the bathroom and quickly sent her a text.

Eddie got a text and checked her phone.

From Boy Scout: _You're_ _bad_.

She let out a small chuckle at the text as Jamie walked out, he was in complete uniform, weapon and all. "You know, I don't think I'm fit for this job." The woman said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Can I ask a question?" Jamie asked.

"Sure."

"Where are you going to keep a nanny?"

"I need a bigger apartment, but for now, Maya will come in my room and I'll put a fouton in her room."

"Have fun."

"Yeah, but hey, it's what I signed up for."

"Do you need help, moving anything?"

"I'd like some help, but not now. I just got Maya sleeping."

"I'm going to change back into my street clothes. Go take a nap."

When Jamie had changed and put his uniform and glock back in his car he wondered back towards Eddie's room. She was laying awake on her side. "Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She sat up against her pillows.

"What's on your mind?" Jamie kicked his shoes off at the end of her bed and sat next to her,

"I have four more days until I go back." Eddie stated the obvious.

"I'lll be glad to have my partner back." Eddie let out a small chuckle.

Her eyesight drifted towards Maya's doorway. "I'll miss her."

"I know."

 **A/N I feel this is really boring, but I thought it was a kinda cute filler. The next chapter will be up within 24 hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning, Jamie woke up early and got ready. He planned on stopping by Eddie's place to see Maya and take Eddie to work this morning.

He knocked on the door to her apartemnt then let himself in. He walked down the short hallway leading from her door to her living room and turned the corner to see Eddie and Maya in the kitchen with the nanny.

"Hi, Jamie." Eddie greeted quickly before returning to the nanny going over Maya's schedule one more time.

Maya had finished her breakfast and was wanting out. Jamie picked her up and bounced her in his arms. When Eddie went to her room to finish getting ready the nanny walked to Jamie to take Maya. "Hi, I think we've met, Officer Reagan right?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, it's just Jamie, though."

"Hi, Jamie, I'm Abby." The woman extended her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Abby." He returned the shake.

Eddie walked out of her bedroom to see Jamie talking to the nanny, "Don't fall for it, he's a total flirt." She told Abby.

"You ready to go, partner?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"In a minute." She walked towards Abby and took Maya. "I love you, more than anything in the world. You hear me? I love you." Maya reached towards Eddie and grabbed her nose. "Goodbye, Sweetheart."

Eddie handed her off to Abby and Jamie came to her side, and snaked his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, she'll be ok." They walked out of her apartment for some privacy.

"I know, but I don't know that I will." She leaned into his embrace.

He turned her towards him. "Hey, look at me. I swear on my life I will do everything in my power to get you home to Maya, everyday."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"If I ever don't make it home, will you take her?"

"Of course. Let's get to work."

"Thank you, that helps a lot. Race you to the car." Jamie gave her a playful slap on the arm before running down to his car.

Jamie thought he had for sure beat Eddie, but when he got to the car Eddie was already sitting in the passenger side. "How did you… What?"

"Fire Escape." She simply replied.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Jamie heard a knock on the locker room door as Eddie walked in. "Why do I bother coming in here?"

"Sarge may get a little mad if you change in the middle of the precinct."

"Very funny. What's up?"

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"I was actually thinking we go out."

"What?"

"It's been a month and a half since we've had a drink together. I've missed it."

"Ok. Let me call Abby."

"You go do that. I'll meet you in your car."

"Ok." Jamie finished in the locker room and walked out to her porsche.

Eddie ended up too drunk to drive home and Jamie made her stay with him. "I'll call Abby and she can bring Maya here."

"Do you have anywhere for her?" Eddie asked him, slightly louder than she needed to.

"Yeah, I have a pack n' play in the closet." Jamie was lying to her, but he wanted to surprise her.

When Abby dropped off Maya Jamie dismissed her for the rest of the night. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, come here." He instructed. When Eddie stepped in front of him he put his hands over her eyes. He led her to the second bedroom. When he moved his hands Eddie saw a nursery, nothing like the room it used to be. The walls were gray and there were white curtains on the windows. A white crib was on the back wall, centered in the middle, with a tall stuffed giraffe next to it. Across the room from the crib was a white changing table, the best part of the room may have been the bookshelf stuffed with children's books that Jamie read to Maya. That was their thing.

"I… I don't know what to say." Eddie said shocked,

"Wow, Jamie, you're the best partner a girl can ask for." Jamie made his voice extremely high while mocking her.

"Wow, Jamie, you're the best partner a girl could ask for." Eddie repeated.

* * *

 _A week later, at Eddie's apartment._

"I need you." Her voice was so quiet Jamie could hear his breath better than he could hear her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jamie said pulling her close.

Eddie sobbed on Jamie's shoulder and all he did was hold her. When her sobs became inaudible Jamie slowly, carefully took off his jacket and set it on the floor, next to the shoes he kicked off a while ago. Jamie then pulled Eddie into his lap and sat back. Her back was against the armrest, and her head was on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie was prepared to stay there all night, honestly, he wouldn't care if he was, he'd stay there for a week if she needed him to.

After a while, Eddie spoke, "Can we go to bed?"

"Yeah." Eddie started to get up, but Jamie pulled her back to him. "Stop. I'll take you." Jamie picked Eddie up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. When they laid down, Jamie adjusted to be comfortable and Eddie straightened out her body, for the most part. She kept her head in the same crook of his neck, and put her arms around him. Jamie returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her body.

Jamie must have dozed off, because he woke up to the same pitch blackness across the room, but Eddie was sleeping. He didn't move for fear of waking her up.

When the morning came, he looked down to see Eddie, still on his chest, but she was awake. "Hey," He whispered sleep evident in his voice.

"Hi." She played with his hair with her right hand.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"Obviously." She answered.

"Wanna go out to breakfast?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome, but I didn't say I was paying."

"Not for that, dumbass. Thank you for everything. This is the first time I've slept in four days."

"Anytime, partner." Jamie kissed the top of her head. "But, if we're getting breakfast you have to get off."

Eddie reluctantly got out of bed and got ready. They went to her favorite place to have breakfast. It was on Fire Island and it took way too long to get there, but it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie tried to walked into Eddie's door, but the chain soon stopped him, "Eddie!" he called out. It was the night after she'd gone undercover, and he needed to there for her.

"Go away, Reagan." Eddie replied from the couch.

"Where's Abby?" Jamie might of left her alone if Abby was there.

"She's not here. She went to spend the weekend with her family."

"Let me in."

"I don't want company."

"If you don't let me in I will come through this door." Jamie wasn't leaving her alone. Not tonight.

Eddie didn't say anything. Instead she walked to the door, shut the door, and undid the chain. She opened the door and gestured for Jamie to come in. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"You're the one at my apartment on a Saturday night." Eddie replied.

"Eddie, I'm being serious. What you did, it's not easy. I know first hand what it's like." He guided her to the couch and sat down. She walked past the couch though and went to her bedroom. He got up and followed her. "Hey, talk to me."

"I'm fine." Eddie looked at him and was automatically reminded that she wasn't getting off that easy.

"I'm going to make sure Maya is asleep and set for the night, then I'll be back. I'll get you talking."

Eddie changed into a pair of pyjamas and layed down in her bed. Jamie came back into the room, "She's fast asleep." he said.

"Thank you." Eddie replied as Jamie stood at the foot of her bed kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt.

"You gonna talk now?" Jamie asked.

"He led me into a bedroom and told me to take my clothes off." Her voice was weak, and Jamie could barely hear her. He hugged her to his chest as a few stray tears rolled down her cheek.

"Shh… it's ok. I have you now. Nobody can get to you."

"When he told me to take off my clothes, the last time I was that terrified was when we first met. When that guy forced his way into my apartment and I hid in the bathroom."

"That was over a year ago, Eddie, I would never let that happen now."

"I-I-I know, but in this instance, you couldn't help me."

"He's lucky you're as strong as you are, because let me tell you right now, if I walked in and he had a finger on you I would've emptied the whole magazine on him."

Eddie let out the quietest laugh and adjusted herself in his arms. She had no intention of moving for the rest of the night.

Jamie kissed the top of her head before slowly drifting to sleep. She was close enough that he could smell her hair, one of his favorite scents.

* * *

Eddie woke up to Maya's crying and the view of Jamie's chest slowly rising and falling. She reluctantly stood up to take care of Maya.

Jamie woke up to Eddie's empty bed. He looked around the familiar room and his eyes landed on Eddie by Maya's crib, watching her crawl on the ground, occasionally standing up. Jamie hugged her from behind and whispered to her, "What a cute picture, you two."

She laughed at him and leaned back on him. "Hey, we only do these things on the bad nights?" Eddie said.

"What?" Jamie was lost.

"Our hardest nights, those are the nights when we get all cute and cuddly, after that we go back to normal."

"You're right, because if we do this," He motioned between the two of them. "our partnership gets ruined, and that's a greater loss than anything."

"Exactly." Neither of them liked the agreement, but thought it was the only way.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Everything."

"No, seriously, I'm gonna make something."

"Omelets."

"I can do that."

Eddie and Jamie were eating their breakfast when Eddie spoke up, "This is really good. I'm proud of you, Reagan."

"In case you've forgotten you're the one who can't cook."

* * *

 _A few days later._

 _*On the phone.*_

"Can you help me." Eddie asked in a joking voice with a high pitched southern accent.

"Depends, what can I help you with, _ma'am_?" Jamie knew how to push right back with her jokes.

"Can you come over, and watch Maya for an hour, just while I grab a nap?"

"What would I do on weekends without you giving me tasks?"

"Be extremely bored. Is that a yes?" Eddie had gotten no sleep the night before. Maya was learning how to stand and pull on her crib walls so they shook the walls of the apartment, and it kept her up all night.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"You're a lifesaver, Reagan, I owe you one."

"Yes, you do." Jamie hung up the phone and finished getting ready for the day,

When Jamie got to Eddie's apartment he opened the door and found Eddie and Maya on the floor in the living room. Maya was standing and Eddie was sitting cross-legged. "Dada." Maya babbled than took 1, 2, 3, steps towards Jamie before falling down.

"Did you see that?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Did you hear that?" Eddie was just as shocked.

"Were those her first steps?"

"Yeah."

Jamie picked up Maya and held her close. "Good job, baby. I'm proud of you."

"I'm not the only one getting attached."

"You're right, now go to sleep."

"God bless you."

Eddie had been asleep for roughly 40 minutes when Jamie heard a crashing from her room. He ran back there and carefully peeked his head into the room. He saw nothing but her kicking and hitting in her sleep. Jamie realized she was having a night terror and walked to her side of the bed and grabbed her hand. He sat there for around five minutes holding her hand. She would kick and make grunting sounds and squeeze his hand, but the most terrifying part was when she woke up. She awoke with a gut wrenching scream, and she squeezed his hand so hard he was pretty sure his hand was breaking. She jumped up to a sitting position and that's when Jamie realized she was covered in sweat.

Eddie woke up to see Jamie at her side, her hand in his. "Was it that bad?"

"'It' is not what was bad. Why didn't you tell me, Eddie?"

"I…" She took a pause. "It makes me look weak. Like I can't handle it."

"Eddie, I could never think your weak. Ever."

"How? I see myself as weak right now. Why should I expect you to see me any different?"

"Because, Eddie, I know you, I know how strong you are, how you stomp on eggshells where everyone else tiptoed, and I know your past. What you went through that's not easy, for anyone."

"Help." They were barely audible, but Jamie'd never moved so fast in his life. He pulled her into a hug as she started shaking and sobbing. It was the kind of cry where it was so violent that no noise was coming out.

Jamie held her until Maya started crying. Jamie carefully set Eddie's head on a pillow and walked into the living room to see what Maya needed. Jamie knew that it'd be a long night and it wasn't going to be easy taking care of Maya, so he made a call.

Jamie called his father and Frank gladly took Maya for the night. Tomorrow was family dinner and Jamie could take Maya back to Eddie's then. When Frank picked up Maya Jamie went back to Eddie's room to find her appear as if she's sleeping. She was in a horizontal position with her eyes closed and head on her pillows.

Jamie slowly walked over and ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted to be there for her if she needed him and he sat in the rocking chair usually used for Maya in the corner of the room. "Don't." He heard a mumble from across the room.

"What?" He asked her, he was sure she was asleep.

"Don't stop brushing out my hair." He walked over to the bed as she sat up on her elbow. He sat on the extra space she allowed him and leaned against the headboard. Eddie layed down again, placing her head in his lap.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she didn't move until she had gotten some actual sleep.

"Yeah, wait," She readjusted herself so she was looking up at Jamie and untucked her hair from behind her back fanning it around her head. "now I am."

"Good." Jamie continued to run his hand through her hair as she fell asleep. He was looking at his phone and when he looked down again she was fast asleep. He laughed at her and started dozing off himself.

When Jamie woke up Eddie was thrashing in his lap and mumbling. He gently rubbed her arm as a sign of comfort. He read that sometimes you should just let the terror pass, and sometimes they will return to a peaceful sleep.

Eddie did fall back into a restful sleep and Eddie was still laying with him. When Eddie did wake up it was in a very peaceful way. Jamie was still playing with her hair and when she looked up to him he smiled down at her. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Not funny." She sat up and sleep was still evident in her voice. "Where's Maya."

"With my dad."

"You gave my baby to a stranger?"

"That stranger is my father, and your boss, and the pc of New York."

"I was kidding."

"I know."

"What do you want to do now?" Jamie asked her.

"I'm going to shower. You can leave, I only called you over so I could get in a nap. I'm fine, really."

"I'm not leaving, and you're getting sleep tonight. You can go shower, I'll be in the living room."

"You don't need to, really."

"No, Eddie, I do. I'll be in the living room."

With a sigh she grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt along with underwear and a bra before heading to the shower.

When Eddie came out she sat next to Jamie. He looked her over and noticed the shirt was one of his. "How do you have this?" The vinyl lettering was crackled and starting to peel. "This was my favorite Harvard t-shirt."

"You left it here and I like it." She smiled up at him.

"Of course you do."

 **A/N This is a extension to 5x18 I feel they handled Eddie's situation way to lightly, when I feel she'd be way more affected by it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N kinda big time jump, but this is how we're gonna roll. Set begining of season 6ish (not based on an episode)**

 _The little things_

It was Maya's second birthday, and Eddie and Jamie were throwing a party for her. Pops, Frank, Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Erin, and Nicky would all be there.

The cake was professionally made, it was 3 tiers, but it wasn't completely over the top. The first level was _Lion King_ themed, the second was themed off of _The Jungle Book,_ and the third looked straight out of _Tarzan._

They had the party at Jamie's knowing they couldn't fit everyone into Eddie's. As family started arriving the guest table overflowed with presents. Linda had spoiled Maya since she found out about her, claiming she was like getting all the fun parts of a daughter. Nicky and Erin weren't far behind on the spoiling part of everything, but out of everyone, Pops was he worse. As far as he was concerned, Maya was just as much Jamie's as she was Eddie's.

The family sat around the living room after eating cake waiting for Eddie to help Maya open presents.

The first presents they opened were from Nicky and Erin, they got her outfits and shoes, and lots of them. There was everything from a t shirt with overalls and fake baby converse to a sparkly pink tutu with silver flats.

The next presents were from Danny, Linda, Jack, and Sean, there was an outfit along with a new bed spread with the animals of _Bambi_ on theme. The comforter had Thumper, Bambi, her mother, and all other sorts of woodland creatures.

The next gift was from Pops and it was genuinely huge. It took both Danny and Jamie to bring it up and when opened it was a giant doll house meant for actual dolls. "Yay, more things for me to build." Jamie said sarcastically looking at Eddie.

Frank's gift was next and when opened they found it to be a toddler bed. The bed had side bars to keep her from falling off, and was a painted white wood. "You know, thank you, all of you, but next time, nothing I have to build." He said to his family that surrounded him.

"You don't build everything for her."

"That's a lie." The group laughed at their banter.

"Is not."

"Really, she has a bedroom here and a bedroom at your apartment and I built every piece of furniture in both of them."

She huffed defeated. "Fine."

"Hey, wait, that wasn't the last present." Jamie said as Jack and Sean started picking up wrapping paper.

Jamie headed to Maya's bedroom in his apartment and made sure it was set up like he wanted it. He walked back into the living room and took Eddie's hand in his. "Come on." He said before pulling her up off the couch. He put his hands over his eyes and led her towards Maya's room. He stopped halfway to call back to his family. "You can come." Everyone came in tow and Jamie leaded Eddie in front of the present. Nicky came and stood next to them with Maya in her arms. "Ready?" Jamie asked.

Eddie's answer was a simple nod of the head. Jamie slowly released his hands and Eddie immediately turned around and hugged him.

"Do you like it?" Jamie was afraid that she wouldn't like it.

"Are you kidding? I love it. It's perfect."

Jamie had completely redone Maya's room and it was pretty amazing. He painted one wall gray leaving all the others white. The bed was a house shaped frame and had a gray pillow and comforter on it along with a bunch of throw pillows. The longer side of the bed was against the gray wall and between the wall and it was a world map photo, a small plane hung from the top of the bed. There was a white nightstand with teal drawers next to the bed, and the dresser matched it. The bookshelf in the corner was all white except the teal clouds on the side. Around the room were little touches that really made it feel like Maya's, in the middle of the floor was one of those cars you walk to get to move, but it looked like a police car. There was a toy kitchen up against the wall, and the final touch was a pitbull stuffed animal sitting curled up in a ball.

"Jamie, what's that?"

"It's a stuffed animal."

"You and you're pit bulls. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it."

"Good." Jamie pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her as they watched little Maya play in her new room.

As they realized a lot of time had passed they turned around to find none of their family still there. They were all sitting in the living room, appearing to be talking about them.

"We can hear you, you know." Jamie looked around at his family.

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious," Linda said.

"you're not really good at hiding it." Erin added.

"Hiding what?" Jamie and Eddie sputtered out at the same time.

"We all know you're dating." Sean had finally said what they were all thinking.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Eddie felt heat rush to her face.

"Did I hear that right?" Jamie was shocked about how his family could be so blatantly wrong.

"Oh, come one. Do you really want to look us in the eyes and tell us we're wrong?" Danny said it like a challenge.

He looked at every single one of them. "You're wrong."

"You have a tell." Pops said.

"What? I do not."

"Yeah, you do." Frank continued. "You over-exaggerate your eye contact."

"How does one over-exaggerate eye contact?" His family was getting on his nerves.

"You look at everyone, dead in the eyes. It's why you're so bad at poker." Nicky spoke up.

"It is really obvious, Uncle Jamie." Jack piped in.

"Okay, okay. Everyone stop." Eddie stopped the whole family. "Jamie and I," she motioned between them. "aren't a thing. Even if we were, which we're not, it's not really your business. That's between Jamie and I, and anyone WE decide to tell." She looked around at the shocked faces. "I mean, all do respect, but that's between Jamie and I."

Jamie stood in between Eddie and his family facing her so they couldn't see what they were saying. "Hey, they're just giving me a hard time, ok?"

They spoke in hushed whispers. "Yeah, got it."

"Good, this has nothing to do with you." He lightly touched her arm and turned back to face his family. "Football starts in 15, I'll get the beer."

The whole family gathered around Jamie's TV and watched the game. Frank and Erin sat facing the TV directly on Jamie's _L shaped_ couch with Danny and Linda on the other side. Jamie and Eddie were between them in the corner, they weren't exactly cuddling, but they were sitting very close. Nicky had Maya on her lap and was on the loveseat, Pops was sitting next to her. Jack and Sean had been kicked to the floor.

As the game went on the whole family was cheering and booing. Eddie looked up at Jamie and whispered "They're loud."

"Yeah, but they grow on you." Jamie looked down at her.

"I guess they do." Eddie focused back on the game just as the _Jets_ made a touchdown.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N It's 0030 and I accidentally drugged my friend who's sleeping over, and now I'm laying in bed writing and watching Blue Bloods, it's just slightly more crowded now lol. This is based off 6x13 just a little extension.**

Jamie had just gotten home and hadn't locked his front door yet. He was ready to take off his shirt, change into some sweatpants and have a relaxing evening. That was before Eddie came barging through his front door. "What the fuck, Janko?"

"Why do you always do this?" She was yelling at him for what seemed like no reason.

"Do what?"

"What you always do. You act like I'm your damsel in distress, like I need saved by you."

"Trust me, Eddie, I don't think you need saved."

"Then why did you go and talk to him?" Eddie was still screaming.

"When you talked about that jerk you said that you told him 'no.'" He took her chin in the palm of his hand. "All I could think about is when you were sexually assaulted in 2014. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You what?" Eddie thought she was hearing things, and she wasn't yelling anymore, it was quite the opposite.

"Eddie Janko, I love you." His hand that was not on her cheek was on the small of her back, pulling her towards him.

Eddie could feel his hot breath on her face, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Jamie whispered before pulling her to him fusing their lips together.

As they pulled apart Eddie looked up at him. "I should get back to Maya."

"Tell her I said hi." Jamie called towards Eddie. "And close my door."

Jamie heard her laugh as she pulled the door shut and he finished changing.

* * *

Eddie paced her room that night, still thinking about what Jamie had said to her. If he really meant it she could just say screw it, but she knew he'd had a couple drinks earlier in the night. Maya was laying in bed, so Eddie decoded she should try to fall asleep. She was laying in bed, but all she could do was toss and turn. She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Jamie was laying in bed trying to fall asleep, but not being able to due to him thinking what he did was stupid and he had ruined things with Eddie. That's when he got a text.

From _Shorty_ : Maya couldn't sleep until you knew that she said 'Goodnight.' so goodnight, Reagan.

Jamie sent his reply back almost automatically.

From _Boy Scout_ : Can't sleep?

From _Shorty_ :I told you, Maya wanted to say godnight.

From _Boy Scout_ : Maya's been asleep for awhile now. You know it, I know it. If it's about what I said I'm sorry. I was out of line.

From _Shorty_ : No, it's not that. I just wanted to say goodnight.

From _Boy Scout_ : Well, goodnight, insomniac.

From _Shorty_ : Rude.

Jamie laughed at Eddie's response before turning onto his side and dozing off. Eddie also felt semi-relieved and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _Moving day_

Eddie was officially moving into her new apartment today. While she loved her small apartment in the middle of the city it was starting to get dangerous for Maya, and they didn't have enough room for Eddie, Maya, and Abby. Eddie had enlisted Jamie to helping them move.

( **A/N I'm still making my way through Blue Bloods, and I'm on the first episode with Eddie's new partner whose name is Maya. That's fucking creepy and I didn't plan that.)**

As the last of the boxes got packed into the truck they were renting out Eddie and Jamie headed upstairs to do one final look through to make sure they didn't miss anything. Eddie opened a storage closet and couldn't quite see everything on the highest shelf. "Jamie!" She called out.

Jamie walked towards the closet and pulled out a book that was sitting flat on the shelf. When Jamie caught sight of the title he smiled. "My mom used to read this to me all the time. This is actually the copy from when I was a kid."

"Take it. I mean, I almost lost it." Eddie said when he tried to give her the book.

"No, I want Maya to have it. It was passed down to me, now I want to pass it on again."

"So sentimental." Eddie said rolling her eyes. "Thank you." The truth was there was some sentiment in it for Eddie too. 'Love you Forever.' Was Maya's absolute favorite book, but she only let Jamie read it to her. "I still remember the day I brought Maya home."

"Yeah, so do I." Jamie whispered.

She smiled to herself. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"The best experience ever. Being exhausted and elated at the same time. Having the worst day ever and coming home to be cheered up by her smiling face."

"It is a pretty phenomenal feeling." Jamie agreed with her. "You ready?"

Eddie closed her eyes trying to prevent tears from slipping she nodded her head and walked towards the counter. "Landlord says he wants us to leave our keys." Jamie and Eddie both pulled out their keys and put them on the counter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked out with her. "Goodbye, home."

"Goodbye." Jamie said as they walked out of the empty apartment leaving the door open behind them. "You ready for this?" Jamie asked her.

"For what?"

"The next chapter of your life."

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"Me too."

Jamie helped Eddie move into her new 3 bedroom 1 bath apartment. Maya and Abby's rooms were almost identical with only the slightest differences from Eddie's. The kitchen was small, but it had stainless steel appliances, including a fridge, dishwasher, microwave, and oven. She had a washer and dryer in a utility closet and the place had a beautiful front garden. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were about the same size as they were in her old apartment.

When all the furniture was moved in and all the boxes were in the right rooms Jamie helped Eddie set up the rest of Maya's room. That night, Jamie and Eddie got to tuck Maya in, together, in her own room. Eddie tucked her in and Jamie read her a story. He read _The Big Honey Hunt_ which was the first book of _The Berenstain Bears_ series.

When Maya was finally asleep Jamie decided to head out. "You gonna be ok here?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, partner."

 **A/N sorry it's so short. I wanted to do a really big time jump, but it is very awkward to time jump like a lot in the same chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

As the next few years went on, the small family didn't change much. Abby graduated college, and Eddie, Jamie, and Maya went to see her. Abby was moving on to bigger and better things, so she made the decision to step down from the job of Maya's nanny. Eddie hired a new nanny who was 17 and just dropped out of high school.

Her name was Jesse and Eddie saw a bit of herself in Jesse. Jamie wanted to make Jesse go back to her parents, but Eddie refused. Jamie looked into her anyways and found out that her mom was in jail for manslaughter and her dad died in a car wreck, also the reason her mother was in jail. When Eddie found that out, she really did take her in like a little sister.

* * *

When Maya turned 4 Eddie sent her to preschool. The first day it was extremely hard for Eddie to let her go. Eddie made Jamie sit outside of the small school all day. They only left when Eddie got hungry and even then they only went to the cafe around the block.

Jamie, Eddie, Jesse, and Maya went out almost every Saturday together, and Jamie took Maya somewhere just the two of them at least once a month.

One or two families looking to adopt Maya came out through the years, but neither stuck. In order to keep Maya from getting confused they had her call Jamie 'athair' (AH her), the Irish Gaelic word for father, and she called Eddie 'majka' (my kuh), the serbian word for mother.

* * *

When Eddie got shot Jamie stepped up and took Maya for a few nights. Although she loved spending time with her athair, Maya was glad to see Eddie when they got home. "Majka!" She exclaimed as she ran into Eddie's living room giving her a hug.

"Hi, Angel."

"Be careful, Squirt," Jamie said using his nickname for Maya. "remember what I told you, your majka is very sore."

"I'm sorry, Athair. I'm sorry, Majka." Maya apologized.

"You're ok, just be careful." a smile spread across her face as she was looking down at the little girl, she'd always be innocent to Eddie. "What's you do at athair's house?"

A smile lit up Maya's face as she spoke about her last few days. "Athair read books to me every night, and we played with my dolls."

"Oh, you did?" Eddie looked up at Jamie.

"Yes!" Maya rambled on before Jamie got the chance to say anything.

* * *

The city was no quieter than usual, but Eddie could still hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

"That was some shot." They were a good three feet away, but she could still hear Jamie's panting. That was the thing, he was breathing and and talking to her. He was alive. "You saved my life." She did, and the thought of getting outside ten seconds later terrified her.

"Jamie, it was like I heard a voice, I swear to god." Something told her that he was in trouble.

"That's called a radio." Jamie was attempting humor, but it wasn't the reaction Eddie needed.

"No," That wasn't what she meant although she let out a small chuckle. "serious, like I knew. I knew you were in trouble before you even were. Like I was warned." She started sobbing and threw herself into his arms, extra reassurance that he was there. He was okay, and thank god for that.

She sobbed in his arms, and he whispered in her ear. "I'd spend the five million on you."

As they stood in the middle of the road rmps started surrounded them Eddie and Jamie didn't even notice. They didn't let go either, and Eddie was damned if anyone tried to seperate them.

When Eddie slowly let go she looked up at Jamie, "I thought I was going to lose you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"I'm here. I'm not gone, you didn't lose me, I'm here."

Jamie gently led Eddie to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She slowly climbed in and he ran to the other side and climbed in. As soon as he sat down Eddie interlocked his right hand with her left.

Jamie had no clue where he was going, yet he started to drive. They'd barely driven for a mile when Eddie made him pull into a mini-golf parking lot. "What are we doing?" He asked her as she climbed out of the car.

"I need a location of where this happens." He was following her up to the door.

"What?" She didn't answer, instead she barged through the office and went straight out to the course. "Eddie, what are you doing?"

"I thought I lost you today, Jamie." Her voice was breaking and she had tears in her eyes.

"But you didn't."

"I could have though, and, Jamie, that scares me more than anything in the world."

"What are you saying, Ed?"

"What if I had lost you? Or you lost me when I got shot a month ago? Would there be anything you regretted?" They were so close at this point, a pure few inches away.

"I guess, why?"

"You guess? Because, Jamie, I would regret every night I didn't spend in your arms. Every night when instead of falling asleep together watching a movie I say goodbye to you and lock up my apartment. Every morning when instead of telling you my every thought in the morning as we get ready I have to wait outside of the locker room to tell you. At the end of every tour when we head to separate cars and separate apartments instead of the same car to one apartment." She took a step and any space that was between them was gone. "I'd regret every time we weren't together."

"Eddie," He captured her lips in his. "I love you, Eddie, and we can try to change that for the rest of our lives, but I never will stop loving you. When you walked up to me that night, the night I first met you, I thought 'Wow, I've got a gorgeous partner on my hand,' but it's so much more than that. I'm already spoiled for life, and I can never go back."

They looked at each other before saying, at the same time, "Marry me?"

No answer was said by either of them. Jamie simply snaked his hands behind her back as she wrapped her hands around his neck and their lips fused together. When they needed air Jamie pulled away, but set his forehead on hers.

 **A/N thank you all for being so patient. Please review it really is very much appreciated. BTW for over half of this I wrote while watching a Jefree Star and James Charles collab so there's that. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm at practice for the school musical I'm the assistant director for and my director isn't here so you know writing jamko fanfiction because what else would I be doing?**

While they knew I.A. would have many questions for them, Jamie and Eddie went back to the precinct and changed into their street clothes.

When Eddie was finished, she walked into locker room. "You still have to knock." She let out a small laugh and knocked on the door. "You're impossible."

She smiled and walked up to him leaning on the locker next to his, "Yeah, but I'm your impossible."

A smile spread across her lips as he placed a kiss on them, "You're right." He said pulling on his shirt.

"I know I am," She thought for a moment. "hey, what are we doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" She nodded. "Tonight's family dinner, and we're not allowed to skip family dinner."

"Right, right, the infamous Reagan family dinner." She understood, but she was still a little dissapointed, I mean, they had just gotten engaged.

He could see the look of dissapointment on her face. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"Wait, what?" She looked completely in shock.

"I said, why don't you come with me? I mean there's no better time to tell them than now."

"Like right now? Like tonight? At family dinner? With everyone?" The Reagans are a scary family to enter into.

"They all have to find out eventually." He said.

"Can't you just post ot on instagram?" She asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Fine, but you're lying."

"This whole family loves you, Erin and Nicky will be happy to be getting two more girls in the family, and Gramps will be happy to have another great grandkid, just don't tell anyone that Maya's only your foster child and will eventually get adopted and you'll be fine."

She laughed slightly, babies really do attract people. "What about Maya? She's four and doesn't like being at the table for more than ten minutes."

"I thought that's what Jesse was for."

"Very, very funny."

* * *

As the family started passing food around the table Erin turned to Eddie, "How did this happen?"

"It just did." Eddie smiled thinking of the prior events of the day.

"Jamie, since your fiancee won't, pleas tell me, how did it happen?" Erin begged him.

"Yeah, Uncle Jamie, it was kind of abrupt, don't you think?" Nicky piped in.

"Abrupt, no. Unexpected, yes." Danny joined too. "I mean, he's been in love with her for years."

"Really?" Eddie turned towards him.

"What can I say? I know when I have a good thing." He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "It just happened."

"That's not a real answer." Pops said.

Eddie chuckled, "It was this morning, obviously, at a golf course." she looked at Jamie and he nodded encouraging her to continue. "He almos got shot and I just realised I couldn't live without him."

"Wait, did you propose to him?" Nicky asked.

"I guess." She looked at Jamie.

"No, she did not. I asked her."

"We asked each other," Eddie said. "at the same time."

"That's so sweet." Nicky gushed.

"It wasn't that sappy." Jamie said.

"Hey," Eddie playfully slapped his bicep. "it was so."

"I believe Eddie." Sean said. "we all know you act all tough and like you don't have a soft side, Uncle Jamie."

"I'm with Sean." Jack said.

"You know," Frank started. "it's not always the worst thing to let people and feelings in."

 **(A/N holy shit some of this shit sounds really good like they just made my jaw drop. Ok that was it.)**

"Me?" Jamie asked his father. "At least I know when to finally admit I have feelings for someone."

"Really? Because I seem to remember telling you I had feeling for you over a year ago."

"What do you think that first kiss was?" Jamie asked.

"We were drunk." Eddie argued.

Erin interrupted their argument, "I hate to interrupt this very endearing argument, but how many times have you two kissed without actually doing anything?"

"None of your business." Jamie said before Eddie got the chance to say anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Danny said. "all that matters is you finally got your act together, and are together now."

 **(I'm chewing gum and I just blew a bubble and it popped so loud it echoed across the room, and oml the voice cracks sksks.)**

"You're right, that's all that matters." Jamie smiled and place his hand on Eddie's thigh.

"That it is." She smiled at him and got lost in his smile for a moment.

"Hey, Eddie, where's Maya?" Nicky asked.

"She's with Jesse, the nanny." Eddie told her.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Erin asked.

"Well, for starters, she's four and making a four year old try to stay at the table is fun for no one, ecspecially not a family of people who weren't asking for it."

"Well, bring her next time," Pop said. "we won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked. "She's a lot to handle. I mean she's sweet as a eucalyptus, but she's also terrible as a tempest."

"Please, we just got Sean housetrained." Nicky said.

"Hey!" Sean said as the whole table laughed.

"Eddie, if you're a part of this family so is Maya." Frank said.

"Thank you, Dad." Eddie said smiling at the commisioner.

* * *

"Are we going to tell Maya?" Jamie asked on the car ride home.

"What?" Eddie was sitting passenger side and had zoned out.

"Are we going to tell Maya?" Jamie repeated.

"Yeah," Eddie smiled. "I think she'll be excited."

"I agree." Jamie looked toward her briefly.

"She could even be in the wedding!" Eddie said getting excited. "She could be the little flower girl!"

"I don't know who else would." He smiled. "What about bridesmaids?"

"Definetely Jesse, and, if they say yes, Nicky and Erin." Eddie said. "What about you?"

"Danny will be my best man, and I'll ask Jack and Sean, if you get another bridesmade I'll ask Renzulli."

Eddie nodded and fell silent. Jamie could tell she was deep in thought. He dug a penny out of the center console of his car. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She took the penny and let out a sigh. "I've always imagined my dad walking me down the aisle, but since he's in prison, he can't."

"Eddie, my dad is the police commisioner. I promise you, your dad will walk you down the aisle." Jamie interlocked their fingers and squeezed her hand.

"In what? An orange jumpsuit and handcuffs?"

"He will not be handcuffed and he will be in a tux." He pulled their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Really?"

"Really." Jamie swore.

* * *

"Majka! Athair!" Maya yelled as Jamie and Eddie walked into her apartment.

"Hi, Angel." Eddie said and picked up the small girl. "You're getting so big."

"We have exciting news, kiddo." Jamie said.

"Like a surprise?"

"Yes, Angel." Eddie said.

"Is it a puppy?" Maya asked excited.

"No." Eddie said laughing at her.

"Your majka and I are getting married." Jamie said.

"What does that mean? Majka out me down." Eddie put down the girl and she ran to the couch and sat down.

Eddie sat down with her and answered her question. "It means that all of us will live together, and we'll go to Athair's every Sunday for dinner."

"Does that mean I get to see Nicky?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Squirt, and all of my family." Jamie said.

"Yay!" Maya beamed.

 **A/N it's literally been a week since I started writing. My life is a mess lmao. Also, sorry for the random author's notes, but I'm not gonna get rid of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N It's literally midnight and the last time I wrote this late it sounded like I was on crack. I'm not, I promise, I'm just tired as shit. Also, let's point out hoe gorgeous Lady Gaga is. (Sorry I'm watching the grammys lmao)**

* * *

Jamie moved into Eddie's apartment and days continued to pass by. Eddie talked Jesse into getting her GED. The day she officially got her highschool diploma Eddie acted like a mother watching her daughter graduate.

Eddie and Maya joined the family at Sunday dinners, and, for a while, everything was just… perfect. Jesse turned 18. P They had picked the wedding venue, the reception venue, the catering, the dj, the honeymoon, and everything was going swimmingly. That was until June 12th, 2019.

It was the actual day of Maya's birthday and Eddie, Jesse, and Jamie were taking her out to celebrate. Jesse was feeding Maya breakfast while Jamie and Eddie were still getting ready when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Jesse called out and moved towards the door.

When she opened the door, a young woman stood there. She looked to be about 20, and she was an almost exact replica of Eddie. She had the same facial features, face, eyes, nose, mouth, everything except her hair. Her hair was a very dark shade of black. "I must not have the right adress." The young woman said.

"No, no, I'm just the nanny." Jesse said quickly.

"Can I talk to Eddie?"

"Umm…" She thought for a moment before calling out, "Jamie!"

Eddie replied, "Who is it? Do you need me to come over there?"

Jesse quickly called back, "No, I just need Jamie. Jamie, come here!"

As Jamie came to the door, he called out, "What is it?" When he looked to see who it was, his jaw dropped, "Who are you?"

"I'm Edit's sister, Anasztaizia," She smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "but everyone just calls me Ana."

"Your Eddie's Sister!?" Jesse said in a loud whisper.

"Be a little louder, I don't think the Swedes heard you." Jamie said to her. He grabbed her forearm lightly and they stepped out the door shutting it behind them. "Eddie never mentioned having a sister."

"I don't blame her." A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "She's ashamed of me, and she has every right to be. When I was 15 I started vaping, then came the cigarettes, and the marijuanna, and then the heroine."

"That must have been tough." Jesse said.

"Tougher on Eddie. She had to watch her little sister slowly killing herself. Right after I turned 18, I ran away, and I haven't talked to her since. I've gotten help though. I went to rehab." The tears were freely falling at this point. "I haven't touched even a cigarette in over a year."

"Good for you." Jamie said.

"Who are you anyway?" Ana asked.

"I'm Eddie's fiance, Jamie." He extended his arm for her to shake his hand.

"My older sister is getting married, wow." Ana closed her eyes, taking a moment.

"Yeah, August 3rd, actually." Jamie said.

"And you're the nanny?" She asked Jesse.

"Yes." Jesse nodded.

"My older sister has a kid?"

"No, I mean, yes, but no." Jesse stuttered over her words.

"Maya is Eddie's foster child." Jamie explained.

"Ok."

Suddenly the door opened, and they could hear Eddie's voice, "Hey, is everything alri-" she was stopped in her tracks when she saw her younger sister, standing on her doorstep. "What is she doing here?" She asked Jamie.

"I came to tell you I'm sorry, for everything I put you through, and that I hope we can be sisters again." Ana looked at Eddie who was standing inbetween Jamie and Jesse, she was leaning on Jamie's shoulder and he had his arm protectively around her.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't." Eddie said. She tried to turn around and go back in, but Jamie wouldn't let her.

"Ed, look at me, she came all the way here to see you. She's sober, she hasn't used in over a year." Jamie whispered trying to calm his best friend.

"No, I can't, things were finally going right. I can't let her around Maya and I'm sure as hell not gonna let Maya get attached. I'm sorry, Ana, I just can't sit through what I did for years again." Eddie had tears falling down her face and when she tried to go inside, Jamie let her go.

"I'm really sorry." Jamie said to Ana.

"I'm gonna get Maya ready for the day." Jamie nodded at Jesse as she went in. She wasn't checking on Maya, but rather on Eddie.

"I guess I deserve that." Ana whispered.

"Today is just not a good day, it's Maya's birthday." Jamie had to make a choice. A choice between helping the frightened young woman infront of him and the thing he knows his partner will be happy about later on or letting his lover's ( **still hate it** ) emotions, no matter how radical they are, control the party. "Give me your number, and if Eddie decides she wants it I'll give it to her."

"Ok, thank you." Ana said pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

Jamie copied her number into a new contact, "You're welcome," he said as he handed her back her phone.

Jamie immediately went to their bedroom to see Eddie sitting on the edge of their bed with her head in her hands. Jamie walked up to her and squatted down to her level, then he gently lifted her chin with his index finger, "Hey," he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "wanna talk about it?"

"I had to watch my little sister gradually bring herself closer and closer to death. I still remember the day my parents brought her home. I my ten year old self was so excited to have a little sister." She let out a small laugh. "She was only ten when I went off to college. When I graduated, I moved back home for a few months, that's when I caught her vaping. I asked her, begged her to stop. When she was 16 I found out she was smoking a pack a day. I didn't even know about the weed until I caught her doing heroine." Eddie started sobbing and fell forward into Jamie's arms."I still remember the day my mo called me, telling me she was gone. it was right affter I killed someone for the first time. I didn't need her drama. I was a mess."

He cradled her into his shoulder and ran his hand through her hair, "Hey, hey, I can't even imagine what that's like. That's gotta be hard." he whispered in her ear, "Let's go celebrate Maya's birthday."

Eddie let out a small chuckle and stood up. "Just give me a minute." Eddie went to the bathroom to fix the makeup she had ruined.

* * *

As they were playing mini-golf at the same golf course where Jamie and Eddie got engaged, Jamie could tell Eddie was distracted. "Hey, penny for your thoughts?" He asked her.

She took the dime he held out for her, "This isn't a penny." and placed it back in his hand.

"Dime for your thoughts?"

She took it again and shoved it into her back pocket. "Is it crazy I'm considering letting her back in?"

"No, not if it's for the right reasons." Jamie said.

"What if she was telling the truth? What if she is sober? Should I let her back in?"

"It's your choice, but when I saw her on our doorstep, she didn't look like a heroine addict. Also, I get it, she's your sister, and if she's sober, you're going to feel like you have an obligation. At the end of the day, she's family."

"Exactly, but I also don't want Maya to get attached only for her to run again."

Jamie could tell Eddie really didn't know what to do. "I don't know anyone who could bond with Maya and then run." Eddie let out a small laugh. "She's just to loveable,"

"I guess you're right."

"and anyone with the audacity to leave you, especially after getting you back, would have to be out of their minds."

"You think?"

"I think you should give her her a chance, to make things right."

"Then, it's decided." Eddie placed a kiss on Jamie's cheek, a small thank you for helping her think things through.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N it's like really late, and I should be asleep, but who really cares?**

On the following Saturday, they had a party planned for Maya. Jamie's whole family was coming, along with Lena, and they invited some of Maya's friends from school and in the apartment building.

Eddie woke up to Maya eagerly tapping her arm. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to reveal Maya's excited face. "Angel," She quickly checked the time, 05:42. "it's early. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited, Majka, it's my birthday."

"Yes, angel, I know, but you have to go to sleep for just a little while longer." Eddie said.

"Majka! That's not fair." Maya whined.

Jamie stirred next to Eddie and moved to wrap his hands around her. "What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked as he realised Maya was awake.

"It's my birthday and majka says I have to go to bed." Maya crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey, why don't you climb up here, and lay with us?" Jamie said.

"Yeah." Maya said a smile spreading across her face as she climbed onto the large bed in between Jamie and Eddie.

Maya was soon asleep again and Eddie turned towards Jamie, "You always have to be the favorite, don't you?"

Jamie smirked and moved to place a soft kiss on Eddie's lips. "Yes, yes, I do. Now, get some sleep, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The family awoke around 08:00 and Eddie and Maya convinced Jamie to make them pancakes. "Please, Athair, pancakes are my favorite, and it's my birthday."

Jamie could never resist Maya and her puppy dog eyes. "Fine. You two are going to be the death of me."

"Yay!" Maya cheered as she ran towards her room.

"Can you believe she's six?" Eddie asked wrapping her arms around his waist no doubt getting in his way.

"Can you believe she's been part of our lives for almost 5?"

"I can't believe that someone's interested in adopting her."

Jamie sharply inhaled. Sometimes he forgot she wasn't theirs, and recently a young couple who couldn't have kids had met Maya and were seriously considering adopting her. "I'm so happy for her because she deserves all the love in the world after what happened to her, but when she gets adopted, God, I'm going to miss her."

"I know what you mean. This sounds crazy, but sometimes I forget she isn't ours."

"I know exactly what you mean. I love her so much."

* * *

The whole family and met at Rascal's Fun Zone. Jack and Sean automatically ran outside to the go karts. Nicky took Maya around the arcade helping her win the games, that was until Maya's friends showed up then she wanted nothing to do with her.

Nicky sat down with the family. "That girl has you wrapped around her finger." Erin said to her.

"I know, I know. I just love her."

"A young couple is interested in adopting her." Eddie said.

"What?" Pops exclaimed.

"You knew we couldn't keep her forever." Jamie explained.

"At this point, you're the only home she knows." Danny said.

"I didn't think you'd be able to let her go." Frank added.

Jamie glanced over at Eddie and saw the brief look of hurt on her face before putting on a smile and speaking. "It's what we signed up for when I took the job as her foster parent."

"We provided her a safe, loving home while her permanent one got ready. Now that home may be ready for her." Jamie explained.

"They're a couple in there late 20's and they've recently found out they can't have kids." Eddie added.

"They eloped in college and they have a two bedroom house on the outskirts of Brooklyn Heights."

"They have a dog, a big lab."

"They seem like a perfect family." Jamie ended.

"Have you done a background check?" Danny asked them.

"Please, Eddie won't let a stranger say a word to Maya without carding them."

Eddie scoffed. "That's not true."

Jesse chimed into the conversation. "It's a little true."

"You're both so mean to me." Eddie pouted.

Jamie pulled her to him and laughed. "You know we love you."

"I love you, too." Eddie paused for a moment and spoke again. "Anyway, they're coming to see her again today."

"Today?" Erin asked.

"Here?" Lena added.

"Calm down, they're not the enemy." Jamie said.

"Might as well be." Pops grumbled.

"They are just trying to be a loving home for her." Eddie said.

"Also, don't tell Maya. They don't want to get her hopes up." Jamie told them.

* * *

When Amy and Ryan Johnstone walked in they walked to over to the family.

Nicky, Jack, and Sean excused themselves and went to gather all the kids for cake, presents, and ice cream.

"Amy, Ryan, hi." Eddie greeted. "The three that just ran off were Nicky, Jack, and Sean, Jamie's niece and nephew." As she introduced everyone she pointed. "That's my mom, Lena. That's Henry and Frank, Jamie's dad and grandfather. Erin, his sister, and Danny, his brother. Everyone, this is Amy and Ryan."

A round of 'Hi.'s and 'Hello.'s came from the group.

When the young adults returned with the children, they lit the candles and Maya made a wish before blowing them all out. "Majka! Athair! Look! I got them all in one try!"

"I see that, angel!" Eddie got excited right with her.

Jamie laughed his two favorite girls. "Good job, squirt."

They ate cake and ice cream and Maya opened her heaping ammount of presents.

Parents and their kids headed home one by one. Lena, Amy, and Ryan left at the same time. Frank and Pops left followed by Danny, Sean, and Erin. Jack made some comment to Nicky about how he could beat her in a race and they did ran to one more race on the go karts. Jesse had driven seperately and Jamie helped load her car with presents before she went back to the apartment.

Jamie and Eddie sat watching Maya eat a slice of pizza knowing quite well that this could be the last birthday they spent with her.

Nicky and Jack came walking back to the table, Nicky with her hands in the air celebrating and Jack looking clearly defeated. "I crushed you!" She shouted.

"She cheated!"

Nicky scoffed. "You spun out."

"Because you hit me!"

Eddie laughed at the two. "Sounds like you kicked his ass."

"You would be correct. I was half a lap ahead of him the whole time."

"Don't be dramatic. It was only half of the race."

Jamie laughed at his family. "Get used to it, from here on out you'll never beat a Reagan woman at anything. They're too competitive."

"Apparently. She straight up attacked me."

"Your aunt is vicious, you should see some of the things she's done to me." Jamie laughed.

"Hey!" Eddie yelped in protest.

"Not you. Erin. We used to play football in the front yard, that was until she broke my leg, and mom wouldn't let us anymore."

"That sounds like my mom." Nicky said grabbing her purse. "I'm going to go. I have early dinner plans with a friend from college and I smell like pizza."

"I do not blame you." Eddie said as they hugged goodbye.

"I'm going to leave, too." Jack said. "See you all tomorrow for dinner."

"We'll be there."

* * *

On the way home Eddie looked at the backseat to see Maya passed out. "Look at her. She's so precious."

"She's not going to sleep tonight."

"Let her sleep. It's a Saturday she can go to sleep late if she likes."

"You're a softy when it comes to her."

"I know."

"I'm gonna miss her."

"Yeah. Me, too."


End file.
